Cousins & curious
by Beluee
Summary: Blaine y Kurt son primos, pero sienten cierta curiosidad el uno por el otro, hasta que deciden aclararla. Klaine Lemmon! Si no te gustan éste tipo de escenas, te recomiendo no leer éste one-shot.


**¡Hola, Klainers! Les traigo éste One-shot. **

**No hay mucha historia, es simplemente el echo de escribir sexo y ya, aunque también hay amor.**

**¡Que lo disfruten! **

* * *

Los días se hacían cada vez más largos, las ganas de estar a su lado cada vez se hacían más fuertes, no podía dejar de pensar en la calidez de sus cuerpo.

—Oye, Kurt, ¿por qué estás tan callado? —me preguntó mi tía.

—Ehm, no nada. —respondí.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro. —sonreí, fue ahí que escuché su voz saliendo del baño.

—¡Mamá, tengo hambre!

Miré hacia donde él estaba. Sí, sentía cosas un tanto extrañas por mi primo, y lo peor es que él lo sabía y luego de declararme recibí como respuesta el encuentro de sus carnosos labios con los míos. Aunque no fue un beso tierno, o en un principio así lo era, luego se tornó pasional y atrevido. Así fue mi primer beso.

Luego de aquella noche mi primo había comenzado a actuar de forma aún mas dulce. Ahora lo tenía frente a mí, con el cabello mojado, su torso apenas humedecido y aquella toalla envuelta en su cintura.

—Pues, cenemos entonces. —respondió mi tío. Nos dirigimos a la mesa del comedor principal de la casa.

—Kurt, ve a buscar la comida a la cocina, por favor. —pidió la sra. Anderson.

Yo me levanté de mi asiento y casi arrastrando mis píes me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando tomé las asaderas, un par de manos se pasaron sobre las mías.

—Déjame ayudarte. —sentí la voz de mi primo muy cerca de mi oído.

—S-sí. —respondí nervioso y él lo notó. Dulcemente besó mi cuello, mi piel se erizó y sentí como mis piernas se aflojaban.

Me dí la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos, él por su parte me dedicó una sonrisa y un casto beso que me hizo explotar y flotar a la vez. Culminó aquel instante junto a mi primo Blaine. Volvimos a la mesa donde estaban el resto de la familia.

—¡Oigan! Muero de hambre. ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? —se quejó mi tío.

—Lo siento. —respondí ruborizado recordando aquel momento en la cocina. Cenamos como una gran familia, sonriendo y bromeando.

Cuando volvimos a recordar la hora todos nos levantamos de la mesa y llevamos nuestras cosas a la cocina, depositamos nuestros platos en el lavadero, y cada uno regresó a su cuarto. Menos mi primo y yo.

Algo en mi había despertado una gran curiosidad, y no sabía como reaccionar, mi primo, luego de ayudarme a secar los platos se acercó a la heladera y abrió la puerta de esta, de allí tomó una pequeña botella de bebida energética.

—Si tomas éso te hará mal. —advertí— No quiero estar aguantándote con dolores de estómago luego.

Sus ojos me miraron exaltados.

—Déjame en paz, Kurt, ya no soy un niño. —respondió.

—Te lo digo enserio, Blaine. Mañana tenemos una presentación y no quiero desvelarme toda la noche por culpa tuya. —dije tomando la botella.

—¡Oye, dámelo! No eres mi madre, Kurt. —contestó mientras forcejeaba conmigo.

La botella estaba separada de su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron violentos y furiosos. Forcejeamos como cuando niños hasta caer en el piso de la cocina. Cuando por fin me di cuenta de nuestra situación era demasiado tarde, yo me encontraba debajo de mi primo, sus ojos miraban a los mios.

¿Es posible que la mirada de una persona cambie en milésimas de segundos? Su mirada estaba llena de deseo y de pasión. Únicamente con el hecho de estar a su merced me ponía sumamente nervioso, el espacio entre nosotros cada vez se hacía más pequeño.

—Blaine, aquí no, nos pueden ver. —le dije intentando zafarme del agarre de sus manos que me aprisionaban contra el suelo.

Noté como sonreía. Finalmente lo logró, me arrebató la botella y la dejó a un lado. Fue así como lentamente dejé de hacer fuerza para liberarme de él, mis manos comenzaron a aflojarse al igual que las suyas.

Pude sentir como aquel beso se intensificó, sentía su lengua delinear mis labios para poder entrometerse en mi boca, yo me rendí ante aquel contacto. Abrí mi boca en busca de más. Me encontraba en un estado de éxtasis. Mis manos ya libres acariciaron lentamente su espalda, pero me sentía impotente, cada vez tenía más calor. Por fin nos separamos por falta de aire.

El peso de mi primo se separó de mi cuerpo. Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Rápidamente subimos la escalera aún de la mano y nos adentramos a nuestro cuarto, en aquel momento agradecí que todos estuvieran durmiendo y que únicamente compartiera el cuarto con mi primo. Yo pasé delante y noté el sonoro _click_ de la puerta de nuestro dormitorio a mis espalda.

En ese momento no supe como reaccionar, sentía mis piernas temblar como la vez en la que me le declaré. Inconscientemente y tal vez comencé a morder mis labios tanto hasta sacarme algo de sangre, simplemente mis nervios estallaron al sentir los brazos cálidos de mi primo rodearme por la espalda.

—Todo estará bien, ya no tiembles. Yo te cuidaré. —oí su voz en mi oído.

Respiré hondo y lentamente me dí la vuelta, busqué su mirada de forma inconsciente y hasta tal vez inocente. Estiré mis brazos hasta enredar mis manos en su cuello, el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos se hizo más pequeño, nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más, aunque esta vez fué un beso cargado de ternura, el cuerpo de mi primo me empujaba poco a poco a la cama que alguna vez compartimos.

Cuando reaccioné nuevamente me ví recostado en nuestra cama. Blaine estaba arriba de mí dando suaves besos a mis labios, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo aún sobre las molestas telas de la ropa que estaba usando. Cada roce de sus manos hacían que mi temperatura subiera cada vez más. Mi espalda se arqueó levemente al sentir sus labios besándome el cuello y bajando por mi clavícula, noté como poco a poco los botones de mi camisa se desprendían dejando mi torso al desnudo.

Blaine tomó mi mano y la llevó hacia su pecho ya descubierto.

—Tócame también. —me dijo jadeando un poco, mi respiración agitada se hacía sentir en la habitación.

Mis manos recorrieron lentamente el torso de mi primo, era tal la temperatura que yo podía notar levemente el sudor de su cuerpo y la noche recién había comenzado.

Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y dejé que mis manos descendieran por el torso de mi ahora amante hasta llegar a su entrepierna, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, noté lo duro que estaba. Blaine aún descendía por mi torso, su boca estaba dejando todo un camino de saliva por mi cuerpo y junto a aquel camino y conjunto de besos regados por mi piel. Casi no llegaba al aire a mis pulmones, mi respiración era cada vez más agitada. Al cabo de un par de minutos lo ví, sus manos y su boca se encontraban en el borde de mi pantalón, sus manos traviesas desabrocharon el cinturón y luego noté mi pantalón deslizarse por mis piernas. Aún sentía la suave tela de mi bóxer sobre mi miembro, hasta aquella fina tela me apretaba de sobre manera.

Otra vez más me dejé llevar por mis instintos dirigiendo mi mano hasta mi miembro frotándolo sobre la tela, aquello no me bastó así que metí mi mano por debajo de mi ropa interior y con movimientos suaves lo frotaba, algo de alivio para aquel momento.

Blaine me miraba y se mordía el labio lamiéndose algunas veces hasta que en un momento paró mi mano y mirándome a los ojos retiró mi mano de aquel lugar suplantándola con la suya propia. Los movimientos de su piel contra la mia era el éxtasis que tanto que tanto había anhelado durante mucho tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi ropa interior había desaparecido. Mi cuerpo sudado ya se pegaba a las sábanas, mi espalda se arqueaba cada vez más mientras miraba a mi primo jugar con mi miembro.

—Kurt, ¿puedo..? —se oyó su voz ronca ya que el también se estaba masturbando lentamente.

—S-sí. —respondí jadeante.

Lo vi descendiendo poco a poco, en un principio lo sentí, su lengua jugaba con mi glande como si de una paleta se tratase, de esa forma se mantuvo jugando un rato, inocentemente moví mis caderas en busca de más contacto. Luego de diez o quizás veinte lamidas le iba a pedir que lo hiciera, que lo metiera en su boca, pero, el me sorprendió. Poco a poco sentí la calidez de su lengua abrigando mi miembro, los sonidos que su boca emitía cada vez que descendía me excitaba cada vez más.

—Blaine.. me-me vengo. —gemí de una manera que jamás creí hablar.

Una vez más lo tuve frente a mi, había vuelto a recorrer mi torso con sus besos llegando a mis labios y depositando otro beso cargado de ternura. Así continuamos besándonos unos momento más.

—¿Quieres continuar? —me preguntó muy dulcemente.

Había oído hablar sobre lo que venía después, otra de las respuestas a ese ser curioso que estaba en mi interior.

—Sí, pero prométeme que serás cuidadoso. —le dije ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

Noté una pequeña risa y la calidez de sus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo.

—Sí, lo prometo. —me respondió antes de depositar otro beso en mis labios, sus manos una vez más comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, mi miembro estaba despierto al simple hecho de pensar en tenerlo dentro de mi por primera vez me excitaba y me ponía muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo. Confía en mí. —oí su voz susurrándome al oído.

Sentí su mano sobre mi miembro aunque esta vez sentí un intruso en mi cuerpo, su dedo estaba intentando introducirse en mi entrada. Poco a poco entraba y salía, me fui acostumbrando a aquella extraña sensación hasta llegar al placer. Luego introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, éste segundo paso me hizo estremecer de dolor, en ese momento el delicioso vaivén de la mano de Blaine sobre mi miembro aumentó de velocidad haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

Era tal el placer que no salían las palabras de mi garganta, así que asentí con la cabeza y jadeando.

Blaine se posicionó entre mis piernas, tomo su miembro con su mano y flexionando mis piernas lo guió hasta mi entrada. Estaba dilatada así que lentamente fue introduciéndolo en mí. El dolor era intenso, peor dentro de todo aquel dolor había algo de placer, lo adentró hasta la mitad dejando que me acostumbrase a el. Unos segundos más tarde me moví deseoso por más dándole la indicación de que ya estaba listo para lo que seguía. Los movimientos fueron en un principio suaves, hasta que lo podía sentir por completo en mí. El sonido del choque entre su cuerpo y el mío me hacían gemir aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Las embestidas habían llegado a un punto insostenible, había conseguido tocar el punto más dulce de mi interior haciéndome jadear y gemí por más. Así como envié mi mano a mi miembro masturbándome al compás de las embestidas. Pronto fué que sentí la esencia de mi primo desparramándose en mi interior y por mi parte regando nuestros cuerpos con la mía.

Cansados luego de haber llegado al quinto cielo caímos rendidos en la cama, hasta que el silencio se rompió.

—Te amo, Kurt. —dijo.

—Y yo a ti. —le respondí antes de fundirnos en un tierno beso.

Al fin y al cabo nos olvidamos de los demás integrantes de la casa, y también de la presentación que teníamos dentro de una hora.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! :)**


End file.
